The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor chips. In particular, the present invention relates to semiconductor chips that include active device having extremely small feature sizes. The present invention also relates to methods for forming semiconductor chips including active features having such sizes.
The shrinking dimensions of active devices on silicon chip is approaching its limit due to restrictions set by photolithographic techniques. For example, wave properties of radiation, such as interference and diffraction, can limit device size and density. Considerable research has taken place to overcome the limitations of photolithographic techniques.
The research has been directed at correcting the such as by phase shift lithography as well as to developing other novel approaches. Concomitantly, with this research, there have been developments in device design utilizing electron confinement in small volume. The three basic categories are such devices design are Quantum Dots (QD), Resonant Tunneling Devices (RTD), and Single Electron Transistors (SET). Quantum Dots are discussed in greater detail in R. Turton, The Quantum Dot, Oxford, U.K., Oxford University Press, 1995; Resonant Tunneling Devices are discussed in greater detail in A. C. Seabaugh et al., Future Electron Devices (FED) J., Vol. 3, Suppl. 1, pp. 9-20, (1993); and Single Electron Transistors are discussed in greater detail in M. A. Kastner, Rev. Mod. Phys., Vol. 64, pp. 849-858, (1992); the entire disclosures of all of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Aspects of the present invention provide a structure that includes a substrate. A first electrode and a second electrode are arranged on the substrate. A polymer line is positioned on the substrate between the two electrodes. The polymer line has a width of less than about 50 nm.
Other aspects of the present invention provide a method for forming a structure on a substrate. The method includes providing a first electrode and a second electrode on the substrate. A polymer is deposited between the two electrodes. A voltage is applied between the first electrode and the second electrode.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.